A Blip In Time
by OakLace
Summary: Trouble befalls the Salvatore brothers once again. After a hunter sends himself back in time to prevent the Salvatores from turning into vampires, the only person that can help them now is Elena. *DELENA* Updated regularly
1. Chapter 1

*I do not own any of the characters or work with the TV show. This is simply a story that I thought up of. I hope you enjoy!

CHAPTER ONE

I could feel the breeze brush past my face as I was running through the thick brush of the forest. I was being chased. I didn't feel in danger though; it was different. It was playful. The sun shone right above us, and I couldn't contain my laughter. Whoever was chasing me was getting closer, I could hear the branches breaking closer towards me. I must be in heaven. I turned around to glance behind me fully expecting Stephan.

"Damon?!"

~~~RING!~~~

I bolted upright. What a strange dream! I quickly picked up my ringing phone and looked at the time. 3.30am. Weird. A feeling of nervousness washed over me; what could be so important that Stefan would call me at this ungodly hour?

"Hello?" my voice trembled.

" Elena, are you safe? Is everything okay?!" Stefan's voice was strained.

"I'm fine, what's going on?!" I couldn't stop the tears welling up in my eyes. We decided a week ago we would take a break from him and I and I guess you could say that I'm not entirely over it yet. His voice felt like daggers in my heart all over again.

" We have a hunter problem. One just broke into the house, vervained both Damon and I and performed a ritual and disappeared into thin air. Damon is picking Bonnie up as we speak and I am on my way to you. Bonnie is going to see if she can reverse the spell or even see what he was up to."

" Oh my god! Are you guys okay?! Do you feel normal?"

"Yes, apart from a headache I think we are both alright. Just get changed and meet me on the porch in ten."

"Okay, sounds good," I said as I hung up the call.

This is insane! A hunter in Mystic Falls? A magical one at that too. I walk over to my dresser and pull out my favourite olive green blouse and slide on a pair of jeans. If it's going to be a long night, I might as well be comfortable. I slip out of my room and slowly tiptoe my way downstairs. Jeremy is still asleep, and I was going to keep it that way. I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed a glass to fill it with water. Before I could take my first sip, a sudden feeling of déjà vu hit me. Suddenly, I was no longer in my kitchen. I was walking up a grand staircase in a vast mansion. You can tell that the furnishings were exquisite and expensive but dated. Reeeaaally dated. It felt so real, but it made no sense why I was in this place!

"You are a disgrace, boy!" I heard a man's voice echoing in the room to my left followed by a loud whack. Definitely skin on skin contact.

I ran to hide behind a large china cabinet in case the man decided to come out of the room. All I could hear was muffled talking and sounds of a struggle. Shortly after, a rather tall muscular man stormed out of the room and went back down the stairs. Phew! He didn't see me!

Just as quickly as I entered that dream world, I snapped right back out of it; just like a rubber band. I quickly glanced over to the time on the oven: 3.25. Shit, Stefan must be waiting outside! I quickly swallowed the last bit of water, put the empty glass back into the sink, ran to grab my coat and stealthily opened the front door to leave.

True enough, Stefan's red Porche was waiting for me on the other side of the sidewalk. I quickly jog to the vehicle and get right in.

"Everything okay? Your heart rate is a little elevated?" Stefan inquired.

" Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little scared is all".

"Nothing to worry about, we will get this under control tonight."

His words were just a daze in my head as I recollected my vision I had in the kitchen. Who was that man and why would it feel like such a clear memory? We rode the rest of the drive in silence. Stefan drove right up to the front entrance of the boarding house. I opened my door and promptly walked out of the vehicle before he could say anything. I wasn't going to be this petty girl who sat and talked about her feelings to her ex in his car crying. I was better than that, and he knew it.

I made my way to the entrance and opened the large, wooden door.

CREEEAAAKK

" Someone has seriously got to WD-40 that thing. Just because vampires are living in this house, doesn't mean that it needs to sound like a murder house." Damon bellowed from the living room.

I couldn't help but let a little smile cross my face. Even with his crazy semantics, self-destructive behaviour and cocky nature, the man did have a sense of humour. My kind of humour. I made my way towards the living room and there he was, Damon Salvatore. He was intently watching Bonnie as she was chanting a spell by the fire. Her Grimoire was open at least halfway, and I could see the concentration in her eyes. Not wanting to be a distraction, I made my way to the couch and sat down as silently as possible. The warmth of the fire warmed me up even this far away. I took a quick glance in Damon's direction and caught him looking right back at me. A little startled, I mouthed an "Are you okay?" in his direction. He gave me a small nod, and that's all I needed to be assured.

Stefan sat on the couch beside me with a glass of whiskey in his hand. He looked so perfect with the fire casting light onto his statuesque face. It has felt like forever since we last spoke, like actually talked. To be frank, I didn't want to remember our last conversation. We had decided that maybe it was time to take a break from us. It hurt me deeply, but it felt like a good idea, I'm not too sure why but it just felt right. Breaking away from the painful memory, I started to glance around the room, taking every detail that I hadn't before. One particular painting caught my eye. It was a lake, beautiful lush green forest framed the perfect outline of the water. Right in the middle was a park bench that was empty. Once again the feeling of familiarity rushed through me.

"Uh oh!"

I was sucked into the painting except for this time it was real. I could hear the birds chirping, the breeze rustling through the leaves and I could feel the hot sun on my skin. I looked down to look at my body. Huh, I was in a dress. Probably not something I would wear in this century but here I was, in it. I glanced over the lake, and my breath was taken away by how beautiful, peaceful it was.

"You know, the whole idea of someone painting a picture of you is to stay still, miss" a voice came from behind me.

I quickly glanced back but before I could make out the figure behind the canvas, I was snapped back right into my body. I was again in the Salvatore house.

"Are you okay Elena?!" Stefan was on top of me shaking me.

"I'm alright; just a little confused is all." Like the last time, this vision was so real.

"You just blacked out and your eyes…they went all white. Scared the crap out of us! How long has this been happening?" Damon piped up behind Stefan. Before I could reply he turned to Bonnie " Do you think this has anything to do with our little visitor this morning?"

Bonnie walked up from behind Damon.

"Well, it very well could be. I'm pretty sure I have an idea what she was seeing." Bonnie looked at me with worry in her eyes.

I spent the next twenty minutes explaining to them the two visions I had. Everyone just kept quiet, intently listening to every detail I had to offer.

"Well, I reverse engineered the spell that the hunter used, and I know exactly what he was up to" Bonnie piped up after a rather long awkward silence. " In layman's terms, he is time travelling. He took both your blood as an anchor to or a bond to you which tells me this is about you guys. This isn't something to be taken lightly. Time travel is dangerous, lots of things can go wrong."

"Well it's settled then. Send Stefan and me back to whenever the hunter went and we can deal with it. When we are done, just bring us back!" Damon said.

"It's not that easy Damon. You can't time travel back to where you were alive, that would just upset the balance too much. The worse thing that could happen is bumping into yourself. People have gone mad from it." Bonnie's words were urgent.

I peeled my eyes from Bonnie and took a quick glance at Stefan. "Holy Shit!". I couldn't stop the words escaping my mouth, Stefan had aged-dramatically. His hair had specs of grey and his face was withered and worn with wrinkles. I turned and looked at Damon to see the same. What the hell was going on?!

"One more thing," Bonnie looked just as surprised as I did, " While I was on the other side, I talked to a spirit. He offered guidance that the hunter travelled to your past, 1864 to be exact and has plans to kill Katherine before she turned any of you. A spirit wouldn't normally help a vampire but something this dramatic would bring chaos to this future world."

"Okay, now that I am slowly ageing into a grandpa, what is the plan." Damon had walked over to the full-length mirror across the room.

" That's the thing." Bonnie stood right up "I think it is Elena's destiny to go back in time and try to prevent this mess from happening.

 **Thank you so much for reading this first chapter! I am so excited to have this done and I am already working on all the other chapters. I am hoping to update at least 3 times a week and I plan to have it drag on (tastefully of course) a little. I would really LOVE any reviews and suggestions, I'd love to hear from you! Until next time! -OakLace**


	2. Chapter 2

*I do not own any of the characters or work with the book series/ TV show. This is simply a story that I thought up of. I hope you enjoy!

CHAPTER TWO

"Nope! Absolutely not! That's crazy!" This time it was Stefan that spoke up.

"I know the situation is less than ideal but think about it this way, she hasn't lived in that age so there is no chance of her bumping into herself and she has some knowledge of what you two were up to around that time!" Bonnie argued "Plus those 'visions' that she is seeing aren't exactly visions, they are memories."

I swear my jaw dropped right at that moment. No way this could be happening. I have absolutely no idea how to dress, talk or even act in 1864 let alone be convincing enough but a little part of me nagged at me that I needed to go.

"Okay, hypothetically if we do this, how do I get back?" I asked. I doubt Bonnie would come with me and I wouldn't have the resources to find myself a witch.

"I'll send a message to Emily to expect you and also with instructions on how to send you back." Bonnie replied "Witches can't help but do anything for family. It's in our blood."

"I have a problem that we might want to address" Damon asked snarkily. His hair was almost fully grey now, he had a glass of whiskey in his hand."We are sending her into the lion's den looking like that. 1864 is when Katherine makes her appearance in Mystic Falls. Elena can't go waltzing around looking like Katherine Pierce."

" I am aware of that" Bonnie piped up, now flipping through the pages of her Grimoire " I can cast a spell on her so that she looks different to people who haven't seen her before. The only stipulation is that you and Stefan will be able to see her in her true form, only because you have seen her this way once before. Even though it is in the future."

"What about clothes? Or money? How would I get around or know where I am going?" I felt a little bubble of panic rise in my chest. This would be my first 'unsupervised mission'.

"I am pretty sure that we have a few 1864 approved dresses up in the attic. As for money, I can wrangle up enough to have you living comfortably. Stefan was reasoning with me. "As for everything else, you have two people in this room who have first hand experience on the nineteenth century."

"Well it's going to have to be a crash course because I don't think we have too much time." Damon said" At the rate we are aging, we will be geriatrics by noon."

And just like that everything was set in motion. Bonnie disappeared to gather the herbs she needed to complete the incantation. Stefan was packing together a bag full of everything I would need to survive in the nineteenth century which meant that I was stuck with Damon for etiquette classes.

"First things first, forget everything you know now." Damon said with a smirk "1864 was a very different time than the one that you were born in. Just remember these few things and you should be good to go."

I wasn't too sure if I should have written notes or not but I was listening- intently. Damon had me in a corset and a hoop just to get used to walking around with one. I have to say, it most definitely wasn't the most comfortable ensemble in the world.

" Rule one. Never walk in front of a man when he walks you into a room. It's impolite" Damon made sure to emphasize the 'never'.

Noted.

"Rule two. From now on, everyone you refer to is either a Sir, Mister, Miss or Missus. No first names."

Noted.

"Rule three. Get used to the help. There are servants in the house and it is rude not to use them.

Noted.

"Now other than that, you remember everything I taught you about eating, sitting and walking correct?" Damon was now right in front of me, holding on to both my arms and looking straight into my soul with his piercing blue eyes. His face was filled with worry.

"Y-Yeah. I think I got it. I'll just try to copy whatever I see around me too." I tried to reassure him.

Damon gave me a little nod and proceeded to walk over to the library table where a map was laid out.

"Let's go over the plan one more time. " he said. " When Bonnie sends you over, you will be standing exactly where you are now, AKA in the middle of the forest. I'll make sure that Stefan packs a compass but you're going to want to travel north for about two kilometers and you should be smack dab in the middle of town square. Priority is to find the lodging house, Ms Elaine DeValle I believe is her name. Have her set you up with a room and she sells food on the lower levels too. So, by Bonnie's instruction, you aren't allowed to bump into any of us Salvatore brothers so avoid going to any parties or balls being held at our estate.

"Gotcha" I tried to remember every detail of the map and also of this crazy plan "What are we going to do about the hunter?"

" Well, we have a couple options. We could either use Bonnie's herby goodness to displace him in time somewhere or my personal favourite, we kill him." Damon, now middle aged said with a little smirk on his face.

After the crash course in nineteenth century etiquette, Stefan arrived back with a duffel bag full of goodies. Inside, it was filled with an assorted array of money, jewelry women's clothing and weapons. Everything I would need to survive this ordeal. After getting dressed in my pale blue ensemble, it was time to go.

"Are you sure that there is no other way, Bonnie?" Stefan said, worry dripping off every word.

" I would be all over it if there was." Bonnie replied " Just remember Elena, don't bump into these two at any cost and also, keep your eyes out for the hunter. He will have his eyes set on Katherine so the sooner you warn Emily, the better. Let Katherine deal with it. Also, I am sending you two weeks before Katherines first appearance. That should give you more than enough time to get settled and to familiarize yourself with the area. Time works differently in the past. A year in the past is the same as a couple weeks in the present. One last thing, try to be as discreet as you possibly can. I believe in you 100%."

I gave a slight nod and next thing I know I am crushed by Bonnie's arms. My head felt like it would explode from all this new information but I had to stay strong. I am Damon and Stefan's only hope at this point.

"Before you leave!" Damon exclaimed from behind me. "No respectable woman would be caught dead without a hat.

He fastened a pale blue fascinator to my styled hair. Nothing too flashy though.

"Now you're ready." His face was so close to mine I could feel his breathing on my cheeks.

"Okay, let's begin." Said Bonnie.

 **Well? What do you guys think?! I got super excited and spent the night writing. I think I will try to add more than 3 updates this week so you guys get a good picture of the story and also because I am very curious to see where this leads. Leave a review, I appreciate every one! Thanks again! - OakNLace**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

I held the duffel bag up to my chest while Bonnie chanted the spell beside me. Stefan and Damon were sitting on the furthest couch just to make sure they weren't sucked into the vortex too. Both were in their 60's at least now. Even though they were ageing, they were still very handsome. I know that everyone is putting up a strong exterior for me but I couldn't help but feel terrified. My heart was racing and cold sweat was running down my back, it didn't help that this corset was so damn tight either.

"Just remember Elena, time will feel differently in the past" Bonnie was now yelling while a breeze started to pick up in the room "You might feel like you are in the past for weeks or months but it will only be a few hours here. Don't worry about the boys! I will try to slow down the ageing, so you have time to work! Make sure you find a way to get to Emily and remember don't bump into Damon or Stefan!"

Before I could reply, I blacked out. It took some time to come to but when I did the first thing I smelt was the forest. The cool wind brushed across my face and I could finally open my eyes to look up at the treetops above me. I lay there for a little while just to regain my composure, this was nuts. At least I could say I am a time traveller.

I stood up and brushed off the dead leaves and dirt off my giant skirt. How are women even mobile in these things?! I picked up the duffel bag and rummaged through for the compass. Found it! Neatly tucked at the bottom, was my jeans and olive shirt. It always was like Stefan to think about my comfort. I whipped out the compass and flipped open its lid to find north, I would need to get my ass in gear if I was to get in town before nightfall.

 _ **4 hours later**_

Two kilometres my ass! I was still walking through the brush and the sun was starting to set. Probably not the most ideal situation considering that Mystic Falls doesn't exactly have the best track record for vampire-related deaths. I'm pretty sure I looked a mess considering I've been trekking in the forest in a hoop skirt, corset and a stupid little hat. I was beginning to lose hope that I would arrive in town before nightfall when suddenly a little glimmer of light broke through the leaves in front of me. Success!

I couldn't help but stand and stare for a good fifteen minutes at the sight before me. I expected the town to look different and I had an idea in my mind but to be able to see it with my own two eyes- it was almost magical. Candlelight filled the town square and shone through every window and streetlight, horses roamed around the streets pulling carriages with their masters to their destination. Once I gathered up enough courage, I began my walk towards Mystic Falls. The only way I was going to be convincing enough was to have confidence.

I walked on the rickety wooden sidewalks of Mystic Falls in search of any sign of a lodging house. Buildings lined either side of the dirt streets with rows for people to tie up their houses ever 150 meters or so. The air was cold and the lighting wasn't great but the only thing I could think about was how strongly it smelt of horse shit. I walked down the one side and circled back to the second but I just couldn't for the life of me find any signs that said anything about a lodging house. So far, I have found a bakery, dress shop, apothecary and a shoemaker. Somehow while I was distracted reading the signs all over town again a group of men tumbled out what I assume was a bar and knocked me right on my butt!

"Ouch! Watch where you are going!" I yelled. With a heavy duffel bag now on top of me and this hoop skirt, no way I was getting back up without assistance.

The group of men just laughed and chattered away amongst themselves.

"Pardon my friends, miss" a voice broke from the crowd "You could say they had one too many drinks. Here let me assist you."

The man pushed his way through the wall of bodies and low and behold, the last person I should have bumped into- Damon Salvatore. I couldn't help but swear under my breath and struggle to get my two feet back on the ground. If luck was on my side, I would be able to get myself up with dignity and ditch Damon before he even set eyes on me. No such luck tonight though.

" Take my hand, miss," he said, reaching his hands out. Grudgingly I took it but I was ready to make a break for it. Just like that, he pulled me up with little to no effort and I stumbled into his strong, hard chest.

"I beg your pardon, miss. I didn't mean to toss you around like a doll" Damon was now staring at me with his piercing blue eyes. "If you don't mind me asking, what is a beautiful lady like yourself doing out this late at night?" I couldn't help but notice that he looked so different. His cheeks were flushed and bright red, his hair was also a little longer and he was radiating heat. Even after noting every one of his physical attributes, I still couldn't get over his bright blue eyes. I had to snap out of this.

" Are you alright, miss?" his voice broke the silence of me staring at him " Can you talk?"

"Wha-. Yes, of course. I'm fine." I replied while pushing myself off of him. I cleared my throat and tried to step as far back as possible without causing suspicion " Thank you for your assistance, sir. It is much appreciated."

With that, I picked up my extra heavy bag, spun around and walked away as quickly as I could. Go figure, the person I bump into is one of the two people I absolutely should not have talked to. How stupid could I be? It's just Damon, I didn't have to make a fool of myself like that. I must have been too deep in thought because I didn't hear the footsteps come behind me.

" Excuse me, miss." It was Damon-again." Would you mind if I helped you carry your luggage? Also, are you lost by chance? Pardon me for being forward but you seem to be wandering."

"Actually Mister?" I asked, pretending not to know his name.

" Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, miss" he had his signature cheeky Damon smile on now.

" Well, Mr. Salvatore." I tried to regain my composure "I am perfectly fine carrying my own luggage, thank you very much. I am just on my way to the lodging house and I will get there- eventually. Thank you for your concern but I am sure I will be able to handle myself." I tried to make the cleanest break I could and hoped that he could take a hint from my forwardness.

Damon snorted and let out a full on belly laugh. What the heck?!

"I'm sorry, miss," He said in between laughs " On the contrary, the lodging house is actually that way." He pointed the other direction. "It's quite a trek so let me take your bag and escort you. It is only polite."

I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks and I was humiliated. However, my feet ached and all I wanted to do was to lie down in a bed. So I caved.

"Alright, fine, you win Mister Salvatore." I sighed " I've had quite a long day and nothing would please me more than to rest my aching feet."

Just like that he swept my heavy duffel bag in his arms and we made our way in the opposite direction.

"I haven't seen you around here before, miss." He broke the silence after a few minutes of walking "What brings you to Mystic Falls?"

"Well, you could say that I am here to visit some friends." That was the best answer I could come up with.

"Oh! Who might that be?" He inquired " I can always send a carriage to the lodging house to take you to your friend's residence. It is definitely more comfortable than walking."

"That won't be necessary Mister Salvatore," I said. I looked up to find him still staring at me. " I can hold my own."

After a few more minutes of walking, Damon ushered me into a dimly lit building. Inside, was a bar and a few wooden tables and chairs. Behind the bar, there was an elderly lady cleaning the glasses in the sink.

"Mrs DeValle!" Damon bellowed " How are you, my love?"

"Now, now Mister Salvatore," the old lady chuckled "don't give my guests the wrong idea! What brings you in tonight, child? Is it your father?"

"Oh no, Mrs DeValle, I just found a wanderer looking for a bed for the night. I was wondering if you could set her up in your finest rooms until she decides to leave?"

"Picking up strays again, child?" she responded, " You know what your father would do to you if he found out about that."

"Actually, Miss,

Damon then leaned in "I never go the privilege of knowing your name, miss"

" Oh, right! Its Elena, Elena Grant" I said

"Yes, Miss Elena Grant is visiting Mystic Falls to see some friends of hers. So, if you could set her up in one of the nicer rooms and pass me the tab once she leaves, that would be much appreciated, madam" Damon said playfully.

"As you wish, boy," the old lady said with a smile as she shook her head and disappeared into the back room.

I quickly snatched Damon's sleeve.

"Damon! You don't need to pay for my room." I whispered, "I have my own money and I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

" You intrigue me, Ms Grant." He chuckled " Most women wouldn't be so against my help. Consider this a 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' gift from me. Please, graciously accept it."

Before I could reply, Mrs DeValle returned into the parlour with a set of keys.

"Here you go, girl" Mrs. DeValle " The room is on the second floor, you can use the stairs to the right over there. I'm sure Mister Salvatore will be able to escort you in the right direction."

"Thank you Mrs. DeValle. Your hospitality is much appreciated" I sad while taking the keys. Mrs DeValle smiled and gave a slight nod before going back to wiping dishes behind the bar.

Damon gestured me to follow him and I couldn't wait to get into my room for some peace and also to remove all these pins from my hair. We walked up two torturous flights of stairs before we arrived in the right corridor. By then, my legs were on fire but the end was in sight.

" It's this one right here," Damon said while he slid the key into the lock and opened the door. He brought my duffel bag into the room and placed it on the bed before promptly walking out and standing by the door.

" I hope you find the room to your satisfaction, Miss Grant," He said with a sheepish smile. " Have a wonderful rest."

"Yes, thank you for all your help, Mister Salvatore." I said. I never really noticed how handsome Damon was. Especially how consuming his blue eyes were. What is wrong with me? I couldn't break away from his gaze.

" I'll see you for breakfast then." He broke our gaze and quickly scurried down the hall before I could object.

I slowly closed the door and rested my back on the other side. What have I done?!

There we go! Chapter Three is up! Leave a review 😊 I would love to hear what you think and whatever suggestions you might have for Elena's future. – xoxo Oak&Lace


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

It took me at least an hour before I could free myself from my ensemble. Who knew women's fashion was so complicated?When I finally lay my head to rest that night, I found myself too tired to sleep. Thoughts whizzed through my mind, and I couldn't slow them down. How were present Damon and Stefan? Was Bonnie able to slow down the ageing? Was this plan going even to work? Most of all I was thinking of how different Damon was now. The bad boy persona was still there, and his signature smirk hadn't faded through the years either but traits that I never thought I would see Damon have like kindness and selflessness were all present. I shifted on the bed once more and drifted off into peaceful slumber.

I didn't dream that night. I woke up with the sun streaming through the dirt filmed window. I slowly made my way out of the rickety bed, making sure to stretch all my poor sore leg muscles on the way. Today is going to be an exciting day; I would need to ditch Damon for breakfast somehow, scope out the area to see if I can have a general idea of where the Salvatore mansion is and find some more every day looking clothes for myself. I emptied the contents of the duffel bag and began organising everything that was in it. Clothes, weapons, toiletries, money and hats apparently. I folded the dress ensembles, leaving out the one dress I was going to wear today and placed them carefully in the dresser on the other side of my room. I walked over to the window to look at the clock tower to see the time. 10.55, Holy crap! No wonder my stomach was protesting!

I began to start stringing my corset just like Damon showed me so that I could put it on myself. After what felt like an eternity, I managed to straighten everything, so it looked just like Damon showed me with the exception that my arms were burning now. I decided to forfeit the hoop since I needed more mobility if I needed to make a quick escape. I slipped on the mustard yellow dress and stood in front of the full-length mirror to examine my outfit as a whole. The dress was beautiful; I almost couldn't recognise myself. Without the hoop, the extra fabric hung closer to my legs, but it looked very intentional and casual, beautiful intricate beading were weaved into the front, and the top of the dress hung on my shoulders, showing off my olive-skinned chest. I pinned up my hair into a messy bun, and my look was done. This was possibly the best I could do. Now, hopefully, Damon has given up and gone home.

I had to take a deep breath before beginning my descent into the dining hall below. I could hear the chatter of people and metal clanking on plates, and my heart pounding was adding on to the noise too. I slowly made my way down the stairs clutching on the rail for support for dear life. The small parlour was now piled high with at least 30 men chowing down on breakfast. I could see Mrs DeValle scurrying across the room refilling cups of water and collecting plates. There was a lot of banter and laughter. I made it my mission to search for an empty seat, preferably as far away from everybody as possible to sit and plan.

"Miss Grant!" a voice from the bottom of the landing bellowed.

Suddenly the room went silent, and all eyes fell on me. Damon was standing at the bottom with his arm out, waiting for me to take it. I couldn't get down the stairs any quicker and grabbed his arm. The loud chatter resumed like it never stopped.

"If it is not too forward of me, you look radiating this morning," Damon said while escorting me to table. He was wearing a navy blue jacket with a vest which accentuated his blue eyes, paired with a pair of khaki pants. Everyone else in the room looked very casual, and Damon stuck out like a sore thumb amongst everyone else.

"Thank you, Mister Salvatore." I managed to spit out once I stopped staring, " I thought you would be gone by now. I must have overslept."

"It is no trouble at all" Damon replied, signature smile and all " Anyways, good things come to those who wait."

All I could manage was a smile and a little nod. My nerves and blood pressure were most definitely shot. What is going on with me?! We ate our breakfast in silence. I caught him staring at me a few times.

"Is there something on my face?" I joked.

A full smile broke on his face " No, not at all! You look perfect. " he chuckled " I was just wondering how I ended up being the luckiest man in Mystic Falls overnight."

How was I even supposed to answer that? We continued eating the rest of our breakfast in silence. Once

were done, Mrs DeValle came to our table to clear our plates.

"On your tab then, son? she piped up

"No way! I've got this one Mr Salvatore." I protested. I had more than enough money to take care of myself.

"It's my treat, Ms Grant. He said with his signature grin.

I wasn't going to argue with him over this. Damon stood up and walked to my chair to pull it out and help me up, I graciously took his hand, and we made our way to the foyer.

"Miss Grant, thank you for having breakfast with me this morning. He turned around and said to me "Is there anywhere, in particular, you would like to visit in town today by chance?"

"The pleasure is mine, Mr Salvatore," I replied. I have to say, all those historical romance books I've read were paying off right now. " I think I will be alright wandering on my own today. Thank you very much for the offer though."

"You are very welcome. " his face looked disappointed " I shall see you around then, Ms Grant. It has been a pleasure spending time with you. "

Just like that, he walked out the door. My heart told me to run after him and tell him that I had changed my mind, but I knew better. It was better this way. Even though every part of me wanted to get to know him better and be with him, I couldn't risk messing up the future.

 **There you go! Chapter Four. Thank you so much for all the love and support. I would really love to see reviews. Xoxox Oak &Lace**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

After feeling sorry for myself, I decided to make my way to the dress shop to figure out my attire for the next few days. Katherine was set to arrive in Mystic Falls in seven days and I needed to blend in seamlessly in the meantime. As I walked towards the shop I couldn't stop my mind from drifting back to Damon. I wondered where he was, what he was doing or if he was trying to seduce another girl in town. I just couldn't get over the fact how much he had changed. I always knew that Damon in the future had a soft spot and ultimately under his hard exterior, he cared but it was refreshing to see him actually being kind without a motive.

The town itself was very quiet, there wasn't very much traffic both foot and carriage. I opened the weathered door to the dress shop and was instantly greeted by an elderly man.

"Good day, miss!" the old man said excitedly like I was his first customer of the day " Is there anything you are looking for today?"

"Good day, sir," I replied "I am actually from town and lost my luggage on the way here. I am from… New York so the fashion as you would imagine is very different. Since I am here for some business, I was wondering if you could set me up with a few ensembles to last me a few weeks and help me blend in a little better?"

"A few ensembles, miss?" he looked pleasantly surprised "Absolutely! We have all the latest styles that will fill out your wardrobe in no time."

After what felt like an eternity, Mr. Foster and I picked out six dress ensembles, hoop less might I add, to last me my time here. Mr. Foster was indeed a very interesting man and was very pleasant to talk to. We talked about his children still in England and how he decided to move to the New World in hopes to become a known dressmaker but instead ended up in Mystic Falls. I waited by the counter as Mr. Foster began boxing up the delicate dresses.

"Miss Grant. I'm not too sure if a lady of your stature would be adventurous, but I made this piece after reading about it in the Chronicle. It is the latest style in Europe and it would be an honor if you were interested in wearing it. I made it up last week." Mr. Foster pulled out a box from under the counter and pulled out the delicate clothing he had made.

"Pants?!" I couldn't contain my excitement. In his hands were a pair of baggy khaki pants with cuffs at the ankles and it went with a white chiffon shirt which I assumed would be tucked. It vaguely reminded me of old timey safari movies. "Yes! Absolutely, I would love to wear it Mr. Foster."

"Bloomers I believe, is what they are called but nevertheless, I will get these boxed up as well and send it away with your coachmen to bring to your room."

'Oh, no need to do that, I actually just walked here Mr. Foster." I replied sheepishly "I'll be alright; Mrs. DeValle's boarding house isn't too far down the road."

Mr. Foster let out a little chuckle "You remind me a lot of my daughter, dear Elena." With a smile "So independent and strong. Women like you and her are going to change the world I tell ya."

Mr. Foster delicately wrapped every box in brown parchment paper and wrapped yarn around each one. I took out the appropriate amount of money and added an extra $10 for the awesome service and time I had in his store. It seemed so natural for me to tip but I guess it wasn't something people did very often in this century because Mr. Foster was taken completely off guard and began to cry and proceeded to give me huge hug. I could also tell that showing affection was also out of the norm because Mr. Foster spent another ten minutes apologizing for being so forward. I assured him that I didn't mind and that I would try to visit often while I was here. He helped me pile the boxes in my arms and opened the door for me to leave.

The boxes reached just slightly over my head, so I was essentially walking blind except for the little vision I had peeking through the side of the boxes. I could see the boarding house up ahead. I was also thankful that these boxes weren't as heavy as they looked. I continued my walk to the boarding house when suddenly I must have smacked into a wall. The boxes flew out of my hands and once again, I fell on my butt. Lucky for me, I didn't have a hoop on which meant I could get up with no assistance.

I got up and brushed the dust off my skirt and lo and behold I found the reason for my fall- Mr Damon Salvatore himself. Butterflies welled up in my stomach and I could feel the blood rushing to my face as I tried to get all my things together once again.

"I am so sorry, Damon," I apologized as he got up to brush his pants off "It was completely my fault and I didn't see where I was going. I'll just grab my stuff here and be on my way."

Unfortunately, stacking boxes wasn't a skill I possessed; not gracefully anyways.

"It really is no trouble at all, Miss Grant´ he chuckled "In fact I prefer it if you bumped into me over anyone else in town."

Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Was this what nineteenth century flirting was like? I couldn't help but let out a little giggle and he joined in on my amusement.

"Here, let me help you out with these boxes" Damon said as he stacked the remaining boxes and walked with me to the boarding house. We just remained quiet and enjoyed the warm sun beating down on us. When we arrived at the boarding house, Damon was sure to open the door for me and we made our way up the staircase towards my room. I slid the key into the door and opened it, so we could put everything into my room.

"Quite the shopping spree here, Miss Grant" Damon broke the silence "It appears as though you must have bought out Mr. Foster's store!"

I let out a little chuckle. "Actually, I travelled really light and I'm planning on staying a little longer than I initially anticipated so I figured I should at least blend in a little better."

"On the contrary, I like that you are different than any other woman in town."

"I appreciate that compliment" I replied, I could feel my cheeks flushing again. What is this man doing to me?!

Damon gave me a little nod and began to walk out the door. Once again, I felt the urge to go after him. After all, how was I supposed to bump into Emily if I didn't know where Katherine would be or where the Salvatore estate even was? This was the reasoning my mind gave my heart to spend more time with Damon, I pined for him.

"Damon, wait." I walked towards him as he turned around "I apologize if I haven't been as kind to you as you have been to me. I really don't mean to."

His eyes glowed and a smile pulled his cheeks up "You are a very peculiar woman, Ms. Grant." He replied "But it would be a privilege for me to get to know you better; only if you would allow me though."

I swear my heart skipped a beat. We were standing so close to each other now that I could feel the heat radiating off his body. If this was wrong, I didn't want to be right.

"It would be my pleasure to get to know you as well, Mr. Salvatore."

* * *

Here you go guys :) Chapter 5! I'm going to try to finish Chapter 6 by tonight but if not I will definitely get it up by early tomorrow morning. I would really appreciate any reviews or messages with suggestions , I'd love to hear from you. xoxox Oak&Lace


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

After what felt like forever staring at each other, I finally was able to break my gaze from him. I could feel the blood flushing my cheeks again.

"Perhaps we could go to the gardens nearby?" Damon cleared his throat and piped up " You seem fond of walking so I thought maybe we could take a stroll together?"

"I would love to, Mr Salvatore" I replied, "If you don't mind, I really would like to change into one of my new ensembles. I promise I will be quick."

"Absolutely!" and with that he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

As soon as he closed the door, I went into full-on panic mode. I started to tear into the boxes that were stacked neatly on the bed. Go figure; it was the last box. I slowly pulled the mustard dress off of my body and folded it neatly back into the dresser. I began trying to untie the corset strings behind me, but upon further inspection, I had made a complete mess of it and turned it into rat's nest of knots. After trying unsuccessfully for over five minutes and wearing out my arms ultimately, I gave up. I needed help, but I'm pretty sure if I went to ask Damon for help half-naked, his poor conservative heart probably wouldn't be able to handle it. Thinking quickly, I put on my new 'bloomers' and hoped for the best. Shit, they were a little loose but I couldn't back out now. My heart was pounding through my chest, to be honest, I'm not too sure why I'm so nervous; its just asking for help. I opened the door, being sure to keep it close to my torso so he could decline without looking at my bare shoulders.

He was leaning against the wall across from the door. His head tilted up as I opened the door. I noticed that he had his coat slung over his shoulder and now only wore a long-sleeved cotton shirt (sleeves rolled up) that was tucked into his khaki pants.

"Ummmmm, gosh this is so embarrassing." I managed to muster up "I need some help untangling my corset strings. I did them up in a hurry this morning and made a complete mess of them. No pressure though, if you don't feel comfortable doing this, I totally understand. I promise it's not very often I need help with undergarments, I'm not that type of girl…I'm just going to stop rambling now." My cheeks must have been bright red.

I must have caught him completely off guard because it took him awhile to recover and reply.

"Y-yes, of course, I can help you." He replied as he pushed off the wall behind him. " Only if you are perfectly comfortable with it, Miss Grant. I can always find someone else too."

"It's fine, Mister Salvatore. As long as you keep this between you and me."

I closed the door behind him and walked towards the bed to retrieve a towel. I covered my front the best I could and stood in front of the full-length mirror. Damon walked slowly towards me and went straight to work without hesitation. I watched him as he untangled the knots with concentration. Occasionally he would look up and catch my gaze – I was sure to break it off as quickly as I could. My heart was beating out of my chest and I could feel myself trembling.

"There." Damon broke the awkward silence as he loosened the last of the corset strings.

"I really appreciate it, Mr Salvatore."

"I'm always here to save the day" he chuckled. "I'll be outside to give you some privacy." Damon began his walk towards the door.

"Oh, it's okay if you would like to stay and relax on the couch or something." I quickly replied. "I'll just get changed really quick in the bathroom. I'll be out in no time."

He kept his back to me; I'm assuming to give me time to gather my things. I quickly jogged to the bed to grab my shirt and sprinted to the bathroom and closed the door. Finally being able to take the corset off after a full day made taking a bra off after a long day feel mediocre. It was heaven. I clasped my modern bra back on for the first time since being here and slipped on the white cotton shirt onto my torso. I tucked the shirt into my pants and rolled up the sleeves. I took a quick glance at myself in the mirror and decided to unpin my hair and tie it in a ponytail. This was probably my favourite look thus far.

After some deep breaths, I managed to wrangle enough courage to open the door to open the door and step out. Damon was still standing back towards me.

"Ta-da! What do you think?!" I exclaimed

Damon spun around, and a huge smile grew on his face

"Wow! I never thought I would see a woman in bloomers in the flesh!" he looked at me up and down multiple times " You look wonderful, Miss Grant. Very avant-garde."

I couldn't contain my laughter. I walked towards him and held my arm out. "Well? I was under the impression that you were going to take me for a stroll, Mr Salvatore."

"As you wish, Miss Grant."

The sun was beginning to set when we arrived at the gardens. It was lush with green grass and surrounded by trees. Rose bushes grew all around, and a large white porcelain fountain decorated the middle of the area. It reminded me a little bit of town square in the future except more lush and less traffic. It was very peaceful nonetheless.

"So, how long are you planning to stay in Mystic Falls, Miss Grant?" Damon asked. We were walking around the perimeter of the park and enjoying the fresh air.

"I'm not too sure to be honest, Mister Salvatore. That totally depends on when I can arrange transport to return home." That was the best I could explain this whole situation.

"Well, let's hope that takes later rather than sooner." He smirked.

"You could also say it depends on how long it takes before you are bored of me too, Mr Salvatore."

Damon's pace suddenly slowed to halt. He turned and looked at me with a grin.

"Miss. Grant, pardon me if I am too forward, I have said this, and I'll repeat it, you intrigue me." His piercing blue eyes took my breath away. " It's almost like you are from a completely different world. I don't think you are capable of ever boring me."

I just about choked when he said that.

"You have mistaken me, Mr Salvatore. I am just like any woman."

"Quite the contrary actually." He took my hand in his arm again and we resumed our slow stroll.

"What makes you think I am so different?" I couldn't resist.

" Well, you are intelligent and independent." He pondered "You don't hide behind a veil of false shyness or insecurity. I can tell you are very strong headed but still gentle."

"Is that it?"

"Actually, no. The way you speak is very peculiar. It must be very different in the city. Also, you have called me by my given name several times when no woman would naturally."

Shit. I guess I wasn't as subtle as I thought.

" I apologize if I offended you, Mister Salvatore. It won't happen again."

"Actually, I quite enjoy it when you call me by my name. It has quite a nice ring to it." He chuckled "I've never really done this before but would you be alright with me calling you by your given name, Miss Grant? On condition, you call me by mine when we are together?"

I couldn't help but let out a little laugh. "We have a deal then, Damon."

His cheeks were bright red now. "Thank you, Elena."

We walked a little farther before he broke the silence again. " I have been wrestling the idea to say this since this morning, but it is very forward and quite frankly not very gentlemanly." He stopped to turn to look at me again. " Elena, it's is the most bizarre feeling ever, but since the moment I laid eyes on you, I have felt like I have known you for a lifetime. I have never felt this way for a woman before, but I felt that if I didn't tell you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

I stood frozen staring into his blue eyes. I couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth, but at the same time, I couldn't deny them either. I felt the same way, I have never felt this strongly about anyone else before. I knew I was probably going to screw up the future, but he deserved to be honest, I don't think I could live with myself either if I didn't say anything,

"I-I-I I feel the same way, Damon," I muttered, still in shock.

* * *

 **Yay! I actually had a lot of fun imagining this chapter. I', also really enjoying how their romance is progressing. I think I am going to keep it a slow burn. Any ideas what comes next? Any suggestions? I would love to hear from you :) Hit me up with a comment or message! Talk soon.** xoxoxo **Oak &Lace**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

After the initial shock faded away, both Damon and I laughed it off and continued our stroll in silence. I couldn't stop thought whizzing around in my mind. I always knew I cared about Damon, but I've never really let myself feel more, being here and getting to know him really softened me up. He filled a hole in my heart that Stefan left and made me feel whole again.

"Are you hungry, Elena?" his voice was soft and nurturing "I could take you back to the lodging house, and we could sit down for some dinner. Only if you would like to dine with me, of course."

My stomach had begun to growl, "That would be lovely, Damon." I replied, "Thank you, for being so- amazing." The words just kind of slipped out of my mouth.

"You are very welcome." He said with a smile. The crisp evening breeze was beginning to blow and I couldn't help but catch his eyes yet again. Damon gave me his cheeky little grin and began to drape his heavy navy coat around my shoulders to shield me from the wind and wrapped his muscular arm around my waist. "Let's get you inside before you freeze."

He led me in the direction of the lodging house, holding my hand this time. Every so often he would turn around to give me a small grin. We reached the doors of the lodging house and like the gentleman he is, he opened the door for me. I walked in and waited for him to enter and we walked together into the dining area, looking for a place to sit. Like this morning, the dining hall was packed with rugged men shovelling food into their mouths. Damon spotted a table right in the back corner of the room away from everyone; we proceeded to weave our way through the sea of bodies and chairs. I pulled Damon's coat off of my shoulders and draped it over the back of the worn wooden chair before making myself comfortable and sitting down.

"Let me go track Mrs DeValle down and find some food for us. Are you going to be alright by yourself for a moment?" Damon said. I managed to give him a reassuring smile and he made his way back to the sea of people.

I sat with my back to the wall, so I had a perfect view of all the people in the room. It was really impressive to see six to seven big, burly men sitting on tables meant for four people but they made it work and they didn't seem to mind being crammed together either. It took me awhile to realise that I was getting looks from several people in the room. It felt like they were looking at me from head to toe, inspecting me before looking away and talking to the people beside them. It was a domino effect, soon people were looking over their shoulders and turned around to steal a glance. I began hearing the whispers and mutters and I was reminded of how drastically times have changed.

"She looks ridiculous…"

"Pants are for men…"

"Suffragette…giving wrong ideas to our women…"

All I could do was sink lower into my chair and wait for Damon. I wish I could have melted into the wall behind me, the last thing I needed to be was the centre of attention. I could feel the tears well in my eyes and my breathing begin to quicken. Out of nowhere, Damon pulled me up to my feet and began to usher me out of the dining hall as quickly as I could walk. I must not have walked quickly enough though because he scooped me off my feet and carried me in his arms up the stairs and into my room. I was too shocked to say anything. He plopped me onto the couch and walked over to the bed and pulled the quilt off and wrapped it around me. I was still in shock.

"Elena, love" Damon's face was only inches away from mine, his hand supported my chin " Are you alright? Did any of them do anything to you?"

"N-n-no. I 'm just a little shaken up. I should have just stuck to blending in. I didn't think pants could cause such an uproar. How did you know? You weren't anywhere close at the time."

"I heard them, Elena. Everything they said about you and what they would do to you." I had never seen him this angry before.

Rage filled Damon's face. He shifted quickly away from me and began pacing angrily around the room. His hands were balled up into fists as he muttered things under his breath.

"….bunch of morons….beat all of them to a pulp…..backward minds…."

I pushed myself off the couch and walked towards him. I stopped his pacing by grabbing his arms, placing me only a few inches from him. His tense body slowly relaxed under my touch.

"Enough Damon," I told him, trying to make my voice as soothing as possible. "There is no use getting worked up over something so menial."

"It's not menial to me," he spat out "It was vulgar, and honestly you did nothing wrong. If I had it my way none of them would have teeth left." His blue eyes were now dark with rage, strikingly similar to modern-day Damon.

"Stop it, Damon!" I shook him hoping to shake some sense into him. " Firstly, they are all huge and you don't stand a chance against all of them. Secondly, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you."

A grin broke on Damon's face, "What?" he chuckled " You don't think I could take them all at once?" And just like that, I was just as good as a puddle of goo on the floor. I couldn't help but laugh and shake my head at his uncanny talent for injecting jokes into pressing matters. At that moment he came a little closer and placed his hands on my hips. His face was once again serious and studying my face as if he were trying to read my emotions. I couldn't help but explore him too; I took in every wrinkle and crease and when I got to his lips all I could think of was how mind-blowing it would feel to have his lips on mine. My body did the complete opposite though, I slowly pulled away and crossed my arms around my torso and cleared my throat.

" Forgive me Elena if I came across too forward," he apologized " I really didn't mean to."

"Not at all Damon," I protested " I just recently broke off a relationship with another man and I don't think I am quite ready yet. You have made me so happy and I couldn't ask for a better time with anyone."

His eyes still looked sad but he just nodded and gave a little smile. " How about I go get us some food so and we can have a picnic of sorts while we are pent up in this room waiting for those barbarians to retire to their rooms?" he suggested.

"That would be lovely!" I replied excitedly. " It gives me some time to freshen up too!"

"Very well, I will be back shortly," he nodded and walked towards the door. Underneath his hard exterior, I still sensed that he was still disappointed and I couldn't let him walk out feeling that way; especially since I wanted nothing more than him with his arms around me right now. Without too much though, I jogged towards him and wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on the small of his back. His whole body stiffened and we stood there like that for a few minutes. He smelt wonderful, woodsy and musky. If there were such a place as heaven on earth, this would be it.

Slowly, Damon turned around and placed my hands behind his back. He pressed my head against his muscular chest and rested his chin on my crown while holding me tight. I was wrong; THIS was heaven.

"Thank you, for being here for me and protecting me. I don't know what I would have done without you." I muttered into his chest. I tried my best to soak up his scent, the sound of his heartbeat and breathing and how he made me feel. I wanted this moment etched into my memory forever.

"I don't understand what you do to me" His voice was almost a whisper " I've courted women before and never once have I ever felt as protective of them as I feel with you. You have me wrapped around your little finger, Miss Grant."

"You and I both, Mister Salvatore." I replied. I'm not too sure how much more my poor heart could take.

"Elena, just know that I will wait for however long you need to mend your broken heart...even if it takes an eternity."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the delay in posting! For some reason, it wouldn't let me upload the document but it's all done now :) I have to say, I really, really, really enjoyed writing this chapter. I know it's pure cheese but every romance needs that every once in awhile! I would love to hear what you think so leave me a comment or message! You guys are the bomb, thank you so much for the overwhelming amount of support! -xoxo Oak & Lace**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

I could have stayed in his arms, but my belly began to grumble in hunger once again. Damon tenderly kissed my forehead and made his way downstairs to find us some food. I couldn't believe all the events that happened tonight, it feels so surreal. I have been keeping my feelings buried for just about as long as I have known Damon and now it seems I have reached my breaking point and cannot keep them from floating to the surface.

I grabbed the towel that was now draped over the full-length mirror and took a quick glance at my reflection; I couldn't help but wonder what he saw in me. I walked over to the bathroom and closed the door behind me. A porcelain tub sat in the corner of the white tiled room, the sink sat opposite of it with the toilet adjacent . Copper piping weaved all around the ceiling to the fixtures. I turned on the water in the tub to find that there was only cold water; water must have needed to be boiled specially if I wanted a warm bath. A little disappointed, I resorted to washing myself in the sink. I slipped my shirt and pants off and untied my knotted hair. I began to wet it and lather the bar of soap in my hands. I slowly worked the soap into my hair and scalp and started to detangle my hair. Once completely soaped up, I ducked my hair under the faucet to rinse off any excess soap. As for my body, I lathered the bar onto a damp washcloth and proceeded to give myself a sponge bath of sorts. I grabbed the dry towel to begin drying myself when I realized I forgot to bring my pajamas into the bathroom with me.

I slowly opened the door to peek my head out to see if Damon was back – silence. I wrapped the beige towel around my torso and planned to bolt to the bed to retrieve the white cotton dress pajamas and sprint back to finish getting changed. I began my run when I heard the doorknob jiggle. Of course, I tried to grab it before Damon walked into the room, but I was too late.

"Oh god!" Damon exclaimed before turning his back towards me. "I'm so sorry, I should have knocked." He had his hands full of plates and cups with a bottle which looked like wine under his armpit.

"No, it's fine!" I replied. By then I had already made it to the bathroom and slipped the dress on "You are good to turn around. I'm decent." I had to have a little chuckle because modern day Damon would have relished in this moment.

Damon wearily turned around and flashed me his million-dollar smile. We both walked towards the couch area and Damon placed the plates, glasses and bottle of wine down. The plates were filled with an array of bread, potatoes, meat and vegetables. The steaming meal looked delicious and I couldn't wait to dig in.

'I wasn't too sure what you enjoyed eating so I grabbed a little bit of everything." Damon piped up

"Fair enough," I laughed "So, shall we dig in? I'm not too sure if I am allowed to before you since I am a woman and all."

"Christ, Elena. Just throw the etiquette book out the window. Everything we have been doing in the last twenty-four hours has been impolite if you want to talk technicalities." A smile broke on his face as he uncorked the bottle of red wine. He gently poured me a glass and handed me a fork, so I could dish in.

I am stuffed! We spent a good twenty minutes eating in silence, exchanging glances and smiles occasionally. It was also the perfect time to think about this whole situation I was in and also what I was going to do going forward. I figured that when Emily finally arrived with Katherine, I would warn them of the hunter, Katherine has always been good with handling herself. Once that crisis is averted, I would have to convince Katherine to take away all the memories of me from Damon. It broke my heart to think that he would completely forget about me but if I were to see him again in the future, then it would have to be a necessary evil.

"So, you are still so mysterious to me." Damon broke the silence. " Tell me a little about yourself, Miss Grant." He was now sitting parallel from me crossed legs and intently listening for my reply."

"Well, firstly, you can call me Elena." I smiled " Secondly, what would you like to know?

"Right. It's going to take me awhile to get used to that. Around here, you only call your family or spouse by their given names and even that, only in private. We have a very strange arrangement, indeed." His sapphire eyes were staring intently at me " Lets start with how old you are, where is your family, why Mystic Falls?"

"Well, I am nineteen years old, I was actually born in Mystic Falls. My parents died in a freak accident a few years ago and all I have left in the world is my little brother, Jeremy. The reason why I am back in Mystic Falls is because some friends of mine are in trouble and I am the only one that can help them. Right now, you could just say that I am waiting until the perfect moment." I spun my story to be as truthful as possible "Tell me a little bit more about you, Damon Salvatore."

"I'm not nearly as interesting as you, Elena. I'm so sorry about your parents" Damon leaned in closer to me and pet my hair while looking into my eyes. "I'm twenty-five, lived in Mystic Falls my whole life and I doubt I will ever leave. My father is one of the founding fathers and is a pretty influential man around here. Suffice to say, I don't really live up to his expectations. My younger brother, Stefan has always been the golden boy but he is my best friend through everything."

My heart broke when I heard how open he was about his feelings. Future Damon would never be this honest about how he felt. I poured some more wine into our empty glasses.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" the words slipped from my mouth.

"No. As you can imagine it is a little tough to find a woman whom I can banter with. I like being challenged and all the women I have met always have these ideals of how they want me to be or how they want to live. We Salvatores are wealthy so it's constantly like being a target for those who are materialistic." He took a large swig of wine "How about you? Did this man that you were courting break your heart or was it the other way around?"

My cheeks flushed, and my breathing grew erratic while I was listening to him speak.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, Damon." I mustered up enough strength to rest my hand on his as a sign of reassurance. "I'd like to think it was a mutual split. So many things had changed in my life already and I just couldn't string him along anymore. I think I broke his heart, but my heart had been bleeding for a long time before that… I'm in a better place now though"

At that moment, thundering footsteps filled the hallways. It sounded like a stampede of animals were walking up the stairs and in the hallways of the lodging house.

"Ah, the brutes are finally retiring to their caves!" Damon joked. I laughed along with him, but something was still stuck in my mind that I wanted to ask him.

"Damon, why are you still here with me" I asked, "You could have any woman you would like in town yet here you are."

He still had a little smirk on his face as he slid closer to me on the couch. Damon pet my damp hair and pulled me closer so that my head was now resting on his rock-hard chest again.

"Because you see me as who I am, Elena." Damon whispered. "I am not Mister Damon Salvatore, heir to the Salvatore fortune and founding family member to you. I am just Damon. Also, I have this uncontrollable need to be close to you. It's like your skin is a magnet. All I want to do is caress you and hold you. I know I am being irrational, that we don't know each other very well but believe me Elena; I want nothing more than to protect you and be here with you."

My heart was doing cartwheels in my chest. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Judging by how fast his heart was beating, he was just as nervous as I was. We were both paralyzed with shock.

"Now, lets get you to bed. You must be exhausted." Damon changed the subject.

Damon whisked me up, quilt and all into his arms and set me down on the white metal-framed bed.

"You know, I am perfectly capable of walking, Damon Salvatore." I protested as he pulled he sheets and quilt and tucked them into me.

"You are a goddess, Elena Grant. You deserve so much more." He said with his signature smirk. Damon walked over to the nightstand and blew out the lamp and began walking towards the door.

"Wait! You aren't leaving, are you?!" I couldn't help but bolt out of the sheets. I could see his dark silhouette stop and slowly turn around.

"You want me here?"

"Y-yes, of course." My cheeks flushed yet again "I know it's really unconventional and immoral but lay with me Damon."

"Are you sure?"

"More than anything."

After what felt like an eternity, Damon's footsteps came closer towards the bed and he slowly made his way into the sheets. He sat on the edge of the bed and began taking off his brown leather boots. I could hear his breathing was erratic and he was trembling.

"Are you afraid?" I whispered.

"No, not at all" his voice was barely audible "I am just waiting for the moment I wake up and find that you were just a dream."

"I promise, this isn't a dream."

"This must be heaven then."

I couldn't help but chuckle that he used the same analogy as I did. Damon sat stiffly beside me. I grabbed his arm and pulled him closer towards me and slung his arm around my shoulders, so I could rest my head on his chest. I rested my arm around his waist and burrowed my head deeper, so I could get comfortable. A thought popped into my mind.

"I'm pretty sure all this 'immoral' behavior would earn us a one-way ticket to hell in Mrs DeValle's eyes." Damon chuckled at my joke.

"Ah hell, they think the worst of me already. I might as well make it worth it." Damon said before pulling my face up to look at him and gently placed his lips right on mine. This time, I let him. It was like fireworks had gone off in the room. I couldn't pull away as we sunk deeper into more desperate, intense kisses. His lips were soft like velvet and his tongue slowly encircled my lips. Even in kissing, he was so gentle and loving. My hands were tangled in his hair now and all traces of sleepiness has now disappeared. I broke my lips away from his to start kissing his jawline. I wanted him to feel wanted, loved. I could feel his pain when he was talking about his life earlier on and there was nothing more that I wanted to do than to soothe his pain. Damon let out a moan as I carried along down his neck.

" Elena, you have bewitched me body and soul."

"Jane Austen?"

"What can I say? I am a sucker for romance." Damon chuckled. "Now, as much as I would love to continue, you really need to get your rest, my love."

I leaned up to kiss him one more time and rested my head once again on his chest. My heart was so full of happiness I could barely contain it. It was pure joy, there was no other way I could put it. There was nowhere in the world I would rather be or destined to be.

"Stay with me tonight, Damon. Don't leave"

"I wouldn't even dream of it."

* * *

 **I know this chapter is a little early, but I couldn't help continuing on! Your support has been amazing-thank you! Tell me what you think, what do you think is going to happen next? I can't wait to hear from you 3 - Oak &Lace**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

I was too immersed in my Damon euphoria that I didn't even notice when I fell asleep, neither did I dream that night. Nothing in the world felt better than being tucked up in the warmth of his arms and falling asleep to the rhythm of his breathing .This had been the most comfortable I have felt since being in this century.

Once again, I woke up with the sun streaming on my face. With my eyes still closed, I reached out from under the covers to search for Damon's warm body, but I was only met with cold sheets instead. I slowly open my eyes to find that I am the only on bed, the blanket had been pulled over to one side. He left. Sadness welled up in my chest as I began searching the room for any traces of Damon Salvatore but found none. I slowly sat up on the bed and tried to recount the events that transpired the night before. Was I too forward? Had I scared him off? I didn't want to dwell in the 'what ifs' anymore. Ultimately, I was here to serve a purpose and maybe it was a good thing that he decided to run for the hills.

I straightened up off the bed and stood up, making sure to stretch my whole body. My legs felt achy and sore but nothing like my heart at the moment. I know in the back of my mind that I was probably being irrational and there would be a perfectly sane reason for his departure but I couldn't help but let those intruding thoughts into my head. I walked over to the bathroom and peered into the mirror over the sink. I took out a brush from my toiletry bag and began brushing my tangled hair. Once done, I pulled out my toothbrush and began washing my teeth, slowly. I would do anything to keep my mind off things. Once I felt clean enough, I walked out to the bedroom again and picked out a box for something to wear. This ensemble was a navy, long fitted maxi skirt with a simple cream colored, short. Puff-sleeved shirt. It was simple but still really elegant and almost sexy. Mr Foster had also recommended wearing a navy hat-like fascinator which had cream colored feathers sewn into the material. This was definitely something a woman with stature would wear.

I was careful to put on the ensemble carefully and methodically, I needed every piece in place if I were to blend in. Once I was happy with how the shirt and skirt looked, I began to focus all my attention on this fascinator. I had watched future Damon put the pale blue one on once before but pinning one to your own head was a completely different ballgame. I spent what felt like ages in front of the full length mirror trying to clip this little hat on my head with no luck.

"Here, let me help you with that." I must have been so immersed that I didn't hear Damon enter the room. His hands expertly went to work in my hair, pinning and placing the little fascinator.

"Geez, you scared me Damon," I squeaked " I thought you left for good."

"Never." He chuckled. I looked up to take in his face. Damon had two pins sticking out of his mouth as he was working away in deep concentration; his eyes were deadly serious. I couldn't help staring at him when I noticed a red patch on his left cheekbone. A bruise.

I quickly spun around and held his face in my hands to inspect the large red welt on his cheek.

"It's nothing, Elena." Damon tried to reassure me.

"Who did this to you?!" I couldn't contain my anger. "What happened, Damon? Tell me!"

I gently touched the injury on his face and he winced away from me in pain. Dried blood still clung onto the angry, red blotch. All I waned to do was take the pain away. I walked over to the bathroom and retrieved a damp wash cloth so I could soothe the wound.

"Sit down, Damon." I gestured towards the bed. I began to slowly dab at the wound, taking away the blood. The whole time I was concentrating on his injury, I could feel Damon's eyes burrowing holes into my face. He was staring at me. "There, that's much better"

Just as I was about to pull my hand away from his face, Damon clutched my wrist and gave the palm of my hand a soft, tender kiss.

"Thank you, Elena." The words that came out of his mouth were sincere. It suddenly hit me; he never has had someone to care for him before. It all made sense now.

"Who did this to you, Damon?" I implored "Please tell me you didn't pick a fight with those guys from last night?" I had both of his hands in mine now.

"N-no I didn't" I could sense traces of sadness when he was talking "I went home this morning, to change and pack a few things for this afternoon. Unfortunately, my father discovered that I wasn't home last night and assumed I was out drinking. Suffice to say, I am not exactly his favorite son."

I couldn't stop the tears that welled up in my eyes nor control the immense sadness I was feeling. How could someone harbor so much hatred for their child to resort to hurting them. I quickly wrapped my arms around Damon's neck before breaking out into muffled sobs on his shoulder " That's terrible, Damon."

"Shhhh, Shhhhh. Please don't cry, my love. It's over, I am here." He comforted me while petting my hair. We stayed like this, intertwined with each other for awhile before I mustered enough courage to break away and look at his face one more time.

"Are you alright?"

"Better, now that I am with you." He said with a smile. " Come, I brought some breakfast for us."

He led me to the couch area and handed me a plate filled with toast and eggs for breakfast. It looked delicious. We both ate side by side just enjoying each other's company.

"Elena, as you aptly put yesterday 'no pressure' and please you can decline if you would like," I had never seen Damon flustered before : My family is hosting a ball tonight and it would truly be my honor if you would come and be my escort?"

"What about all the power hungry women of Mystic Falls?" I joked " Don't you think they would be disappointed to see one of their most eligible bachelors with someone from out of town?"

"Well, I'm sure I can take them on." A huge grin broke out on his face " In all honesty, there is no one in this world I would rather have on my arm than you. You look breathtaking today, Miss Grant."

I couldn't help but let out a sheepish grin " Well then, it is settled, I'll be your date."

We both chuckled at each other and continued eating our breakfast. I couldn't believe how easy it was to be around Damon. It felt so natural and perfect.

"Problem is, I have nothing nearly formal enough to wear to a ball!" I exclaimed.

With his cheeky grin, "I have that covered already,love."

* * *

 **Holy man! Nine chapters already?! I know, I know this one is a little shorter but I promise, the ball is going to be super busy and long and detailed. You guys have been so awesome! Thank you so much for your continued support and love.** Don''t **forget to leave a review :) xoxo Oak &Lace**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

We have been walking around town for a good three hours now. So far, Damon has taken me to at least six different stores to purchase things for the ball tonight. We walked out of the shoemaker's store; we should be done soon I would imagine!

"So, we have your shoes, fascinator and perfume." Damon piped up while we made our way down main street "Last thing on my list for today is your dress. That was my first stop this morning to see Mister Foster, I was hoping I would be able still asleep when I got back."

My mind drifted to the memory of this morning. The redness on his cheekbone had subsided but the swelling, on the other hand, was still pretty dramatic. I still couldn't imagine how a father could inflict pain like that to their own flesh and blood.

"So, what usually happens at balls around here?" I inquired, trying not to sound too oblivious "I've never really been to one, to be honest."

"I don't believe you!" he chuckled "A woman as beautiful as you must have been at least one ball. Where else are you supposed to find a man to sweep off your feet?" I loved it when he joked around like that. We arrived at Mister Foster's dress store and as usual, Damon opened the door for me and I walked in.

"Miss Grant!" Mr Foster bellowed from the landing above, "I have been working all morning on this dress for you. I am sure you will love it!"

I couldn't help but laugh watching Mister Foster dance around on his feet and pulling bolts of fabric and ribbon excitedly. It was a far cry from his depressed mood yesterday.

"I hope you don't mind that I had a dress commissioned for you," Damon whispered in my hear. His lips were so close to my ear that I could feel the warmth of his breath.

"Only if I get to pay for it," I said while nudging him playfully in the ribs.

"Not a chance, Miss Grant. It has already been paid for." He laughed. "so, do you want to know more about Salvatore functions then?"

I gave him a little nod and he brought me over to the back of the shop where a dusty old sofa sat. He held my hand as we both sat down on the cushioned.

"Well, the Founding families here in Mystic Falls have loads of parties, balls and pageants all year long" he had his signature smirk on. "It's mostly more of an excuse for everyone to get together and drink and socialize. There is going to be a live music, lots of dancing. It will be a lot of fun. And I will be the envy of the town with you on my arm!"

His constant flirting and casual compliments sent shivers up and down my spine. The best way I could respond to him was to lean over and give him a kiss. Before I knew it, I had my hands tangled in his messy, black curls. I was addicted to his lips and just one kiss was never enough and from how he had his hands on my face, he must have felt the same way.

This time it was Damon that pulled away, "Christ, Elena." He was panting now, "You have me wrapped around your finger."

"It's done!" Mr Foster yelled above us, breaking our eye contact. Mr Foster's feet thumping around on the floor above us rained a slew of dust and wood shavings down on us. Damon excitedly grabbed my arms and pulled up towards the storefront again. I looked up to see if I could take a peek at the dress that Damon and Mr Foster were so excited about but I Mr Foster was already wrapping the box with his signature brown paper.

"You are going to love this dress, dear Elena!" Mr Forster excitedly said as he jogged down the stairs, paper-wrapped box in hand, "Mr Salvatore here has excellent taste , you will be the talk of the town for sure!"

Mr Foster slicked his wild, white hair back and handed the box over to Damon. He then ducked under the counter to pull out a fluffy, chiffon skirt. The skirt was full with a countless amount of layers and frills.

"This isn't what the whole dress looks like, does it?" I asked in horror.

"No, no, no! I couldn't possibly let you walk in looking like a duck!" both Mr Foster and Damon burst out laughing, "I remember you told me your hatred for hoops, so we built this dress around a petticoat. You will be much more comfortable in this and still look fabulous!"

After unsuccessfully trying to convince Mr Foster to let me pay for the dress, Damon and I ducked out of the store and made our way back to the lodging house- or so I thought.

"Isn't it rude to use a man as a pack mule for all a woman's shopping?" I sarcastically asked Damon. He had boxes and bags stacked high in his arms.

" Yes, it would be on normal circumstances. But, since I bought you everything, I think we can let this one slide" He chuckled, "That is also why, you should always have a carriage close by so you don't have to walk too far with all your new belongings!

Just like that, Damon swung all the boxes and bags into a black covered carriage. The carriage was pulled by two beautiful white horses and a coachman that sat right in front on a wooden bench.

" I thought you said that the party wasn't until later?" I asked him, completely surprised by this new revelation.

" It is, but I figured you would enjoy a hot bath," Damon flashed his million dollar smile," On top of that, I can't say I am quite as skilled at putting corsets on as I am taking them off."

I couldn't help but punch him in the arm. _Dork!_ I would have protested more but the thought of a warm bath won me over instantly. Damo helped me up into the carriage and we were on our way to the Salvatore Manor.

The scenery on the way to the manor was just spectacular. Lush green trees lined the dirt streets, birds sang melodies the whole way and of course, Damon was in a carriage with me. He had his arms around me the whole time. After a twenty-minute ride, we arrived. Once again, Damon helped me out and held my arm as we walked up the stairs towards the large wooden doors.

"Does your father know that I'll be here?" I asked Damon " I don't want to get you in any more trouble."

"Actually, he does." Damon snickered, "He is all about helping a damsel in distress."

I spend as long as I possibly could in the warm bath water. I couldn't get enough. It was however, very strange to have people constantly here to come to my aid at my beck and call. I had to practically beg Julia, the Salvatore's housekeeper, to let me bathe myself. I'm fairly certain she is still standing outside the door waiting for me. Grudgingly, I slowly stood up in the tub and grabbed the towel that was folded neatly on the gold ornamental table beside the bathtub. This whole house was an ode to wealth and glory. Once I sufficiently dried myself, I tiptoed out of the water and wrapped the towel around my torso and walked towards the large mahogany door. Before I could even spin the handle, Julia already had the door open for me and was waiting with another dry towel in her hands.

"Miss, please, let me dry your hair at the very least." Julia pleaded.

"Thank you, Julia." I said as I made my way to the stool in front of the mirror " You really don't have to do this for me, Julia. I can manage."

"Miss Grant, Mister Salvatore told me specifically to help you today." Julia smiled "I enjoy this type of work better. You get to be my masterpiece, only if you let me work."

We both chuckled, I was so not used to having anyone helping me but if this made her happy, then I am okay with that. Julia started drying my hair carefully with the towel. Once dry, she began braiding my hair and forming it into an intricate up do, much better than something I could do. Her fingers worked quickly and with intention and when she was done she stepped back to get a better look at her work.

"You look wonderful, Miss Grant." Julia piped up, proud of her work,

I looked up to take a glance at my hair and my breath was instantly taken away.

"Oh my goodness, Julia!" I couldn't contain my excitement "You are amazing! Thank you so much!"

"You are very welcome Miss Grant." She smiled "If I am not too forward, it has been a very long time since we have seen the young Mister Salvatore this happy. You have brought back a spark in him that dimmed after his mother passed away."

The longer I stayed here, the longer I understood why Damon craved Katherine's love so much to the point of obsession. My heart hurt and all I wanted to do was to take his pain away. A sudden tapping on the door interrupted my thought. Before I could even turn around, Julia was already answering the knock.

"Mister Salvatore!" Julia whispered loudly, "You know better than to disturb a lady while she is getting dressed!"

"Oh, Julia. You're not going to let me see my girl?" I could hear Damon chuckle. Warmth radiated through my body, "I just thought she might be hungry is all."

Julia was laughing now too " I taught you better, Damon Salvatore." She grabbed the tray from Damon through the door, "You will be the first person I tell when she is done. Now, go find something to keep you preoccupied."

She closed the door quietly and shook her head on her way back. She placed the tray of assorted fruit and bread onto the bed and walked towards me to place her hands on my shoulders.

"You are one special woman, Miss Grant" Julia smiled, "Now, I am under the impression that he has kept this dress a surprise from you. Shall we put it on?"

"Yes, please!" I am ecstatic to finally see Damon's creation.

I couldn't believe how magnificent this dress looked on my, I am speechless. It felt like an eternity for Julia to help me with the corset and fixings, but the end result was just stunning. The strapless, ruby red ball gown hugged my torso tightly. Intricate black beading waterfalled from my bust to the skirt that flared out after my hips, making me feel like a princess. A train of black sequined fabric followed me as I walked towards the dressing table to spritz the perfume that Damon bought. Mmmmm roses.

"Beautiful." Julia said "Here, the finishing touch" Julia pulled out a pair of black sequined shoes for me to slip on and my look was complete.

"Let me get Master Damon." She smiled at me, "He must bee anxious."

I couldn't help but hug Julia for all the help she was. I couldn't have pulled it off without her. Her smile wrinkled her eyes "Thank you so much, Julia. You are amazing."

After she got over the shock, Julia walked out the door to get Damon. I didn't know why I was so nervous, I was fidgeting around trying to find a place to stand. My breathing was irregular, and my heart was beating out of my chest. I turned around to look at the floor length mirror one more time to make sure everything was in place when a soft knock on the door startled me. The door slowly creaked open and Damon slowly walked through. Wow. Damon was in black suit and vest. His hair was carefully slicked back to perfection and a ruby red tie adorned his neck. We match!

"You. Look. Stunning." Were the first words out of Damon's mouth. We both stood apart until Damon snapped out of his surprise and closed the gap between us. He gently took my face into his hands and lovingly kissed me.

"You look very handsome yourself, Mister Salvatore." I whispered into his ear. A shiver ran down my spine as he slowly brushed his cheek across mine to whisper in my ear.

"You will be the talk of the town tonight, Elena." His whispers melted me into a puddle of goo "I'm just the lucky chap that somehow managed to catch your eye."

Damon pulled away and stroked my cheek while staring into my eyes. "I have one last gift for you tonight. I would be honored for you to wear it tonight, for me."

I gave him a nod and Damon pulled out a black velvet pouch from his pocket. He undid the strings and pulled out the most beautiful necklace. It was a simple gold chain with a teardrop shaped diamond dangling from it. The diamond, was embellished with intricate gold swirls and flowers.

"It was my mother's." he said as he looked at the piece of jewelry.

"Damon, I can't possibly wear your mother's necklace." I was shocked. "It's too much!"

"She would have loved you" he smiled "And it's mine now and I would like to give it to you. Please, allow me to put it on you."

I couldn't argue with him. I slowly turned around so Damon could clasp the necklace on my neck . He did it ever so gently and when he was done, he trailed kisses down my shoulder. How could I not turn to mush?!

"Now, as much as I would love to stay up here all night and have you to myself; we should probably show off that dress downstairs."

I blushed as Damon weaved my arm around his and we walked out of the room together.

The room was filled with a sea of colour, twirling and dancing on the dancefloor. We had been mingling with the people of Mystic Falls for about an hour now and it felt just like a dream. Just like the gentleman Damon is, he didn't leave my side once, properly introducing me to everyone we came across. A string quartet played loudly in the background which muffled the sounds of chatter and laughter from the whole room.

"I don't suppose I could interest you in a dance?" Damon asked, looking into my eyes.

"No, I have two left feet and you know it." I laughed at him "Also, I don't do so well in front of people."

"I can't deny the two left feet." He ducked away before I could smack him on the arm " But then you owe me a dance later on when we are alone."

His seductive voice caught me off guard and had me flustered "I-I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Incoming." Damon whispered and his whole demeanor changed. He suddenly stood straight up and was no longer my relaxed and goofy Damon. A man stood in front of us. His stature was tall and prideful and it seemed like he almost sized up both Damon and I.

"Sir." Damon said.

"Well? Are you going to introduce us, Damon?" The man said, "I'd hope that I have taught you better manners than this."

"Y-yes, father." Damon stuttered, no longer confident, "This is Miss Elena Grant from New York. Miss Grant, this is my father Giuseppe Salvatore."

Holy crap. I was sure to curtsey as future Damon had shown me and gave my best fake smile I could. I despised this man, for everything he has done to Damon.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mister Salvatore," I said

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Grant." He said with a laugh, clearly tipsy. His deep blue eyes pierced into me – the same as Damon's. The more I looked at him, the more I saw Damon. "It is lovely to finally meet the woman that my son is infatuated with. What you see in him, I don't know."

"Actually, if it weren't for your son, I would still probably be probably wandering down town searching for the lodging house" I giggled.

"Nonsense!" Giuseppe bellowed " A young woman like you cannot possibly be staying in a place like that! I cannot believe Damon let you. Please, consider lodging here for the duration of your stay."

"That's a very kind offer Mister Salvatore, but I cannot possibly intrude." I was surprised by his reaction.

"Nonsense. I'm sure Damon would enjoy having you around. Perhaps, you could teach him some manners." Giuseppe laughed "Damon, be sure to tell Arthur to fetch Miss Grant's things from the lodging house tomorrow."

With that Giuseppe walked away and began conversing with another couple.

"You knew that would happen!' I turned around to look at Damon. He was laughing uncontrollably.

"I had no idea!' He wasn't doing a very good job at being convincing. We were laughing together now and I could sense the people around us were starting to turn and stare. I guess it wasn't very common for a man and a woman to be holding each other and laughing.

"Ah!" Damon exclaimed " The person I have been wanting you to meet all night!" A huge grin creeped up on Damon's face as he escorted me across the room. "Meet my brother, Stefan Salvatore.

My feelings that I left behind in the future came crashing down on me…

* * *

 **I am soooooo sorry that this was so delayed! I had back to back meetings all day today. As promised, definitely a longer chapter :) Let me know what you think! I look forward to hearing from you 3 xoxo Oak &Lace**


	11. Chapter 11

Luckily, I recovered quickly. Stefan had the same look that Damon had when we first met – familiarity.

" It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Mister Salvatore" I said to him with a curtsey "Your brother has told me lots about you."

"Only good things, I hope?" Stefan smiled as he took my hand to kiss it. It felt so strange to be in the same room with both Salvatore brothers. The energy between them is very different than it was in the future – there wasn't as much contempt.

"Of course, brother!" Damon said as he patted Stefan's back. They were both laughing at each other. I could see how both men had so much influence around this town. They were stunning.

They were talking loudly among themselves, but I just couldn't keep up. I was too immersed in my thoughts. I couldn't help but just watch them laugh and joke at each other, they were definitely on the opposite spectrum of what they were in the future.

"How about you, Miss Grant?" Stefan's voice broke me out of my trance.

"Pardon me, Mister Salvatore" I apologized, I could feel myself blushing. "I'm afraid I didn't catch your question." I tried to look as innocent as I possibly could.

"I was just asking Damon if he was coming to Charlottesville with me next Monday for our cousin's birthday. You should come along." Stefan asked innocently.

I instinctively looked up to see if I could suss out if Damon was going because I sure as hell wasn't going by myself with Stefan. Damon gave me a little nod.

" I'd love to. " I replied "Only if I am not too much of a nuisance."

"Absolutely not! Cousin Charlotte would love to meet you!" Damon reassured me. "Now, I am going to go find father, quickly. Stefan why don't you take her on a tour of the rest of the house?"

"It would be my pleasure, brother." Stefan replied, and he held out his arm for me. As much as I would have rather run away, I needed to suck it up. It was only Stefan.

"You look breathtaking tonight, Miss Grant." Stefan whispered in my ear as we walked towards the grand staircase.

"Thank you, Mister Salvatore. You are too kind." My heart broke all over again whenever I looked at him. My mind knew that it wasn't rational to feel this way, but I couldn't help it.

"If I am not coming off too forward, Miss Grant…" Stefan was really struggling with his words. I internally groaned. "Have I by chance met you before? You look so familiar, its bizarre. It's as if I've known you all my life."

"No, I don't believe so, Mister Salvatore." I innocently replied. "Maybe I resemble someone you know?"

"Perhaps.."

After spending around thirty minutes with Stefan, walking around the magnificent Salvatore mansion, we finally returned to the party below.

"Miss Grant, before I return you to my brother I'd like to say something." Stefan stopped just before the door to the ballroom. "I'd like to thank you. It's been a very long time since I have seen my brother this happy and I am assuming you play a very big roll in this."

It was so like Stefan to put everyone in front of himself. "You're welcome, Stefan" I replied, instantly realising my mistake. He was visibly startled but was too gentlemanly to say anything. With that, he gracefully escorted me into the ballroom.

We walked around until we found Damon conversing with an older man on the other side of the room. "There's my girl!" Damon exclaimed and proceeded to outstretch his arm for me to hold on to.

I turned around to look at Stefan one last time "Thank you Mister Salvatore. For everything." I said to him. I hoped to close that book and find closure. Stefan just gave me a nod and smile and disappeared into the crown of people.

"I hope he hasn't stolen your heart away from me already?" Damon joked, "I might have to fight him for it,"

I chuckled. He knew how to make me laugh. " Never!" I replied.

"Miss Grant, I have one more surprise for you tonight." Damon whispered in my ear " Do you trust me?"

"Yes, I trust you Damon." A cheeky smile broke on his face and he pulled out a necktie from his pocket. "Turn around." Damon proceeds to tie the necktie around my eyes so I'm rendered completely blind. With one hand around my waist and the other guiding me, Damon opened the door behind us. We were going outside. I felt the cold breeze brush my face and the next thing I know, I felt Damon's warm jacket around my shoulders again.

" We are almost there, I promise." Damon says as he is helping me down the stairs. After ten more steps he stops and gives me a kiss on the cheek and then my lips, tenderly. He walks behind me and slowly unties the neck tie from my eyes.

My breath was instantly taken away. The wooden deck rails were set alight by at least a hundred pillar candles and on the far corner a man sat with a violin. He was playing a beautiful slow piece.

"Remember that dance you owe me?" Damon looks right into my eyes.

"Oh, Damon, this is so beautiful." Tears welled up in my eyes, no one has ever done anything this romantic before. "How? You were inside the whole time."

"Well, Julia is a romantic at heart and as for Mister Holt over there, I had to bribe him a small fortune but it is all worth it if it means I get you to myself." Damon knew exactly what to say to make my heart melt.

He held my hand and pulled me to the middle of the makeshift dancefloor. He was ready to dance with a classic form but I wanted to be closer.

" Here" I placed both his hands around my waist and wrapped my arms around his neck. He seemed content with this configuration and we danced under the full moon.

" Promise me something, Elena Grant." Damon whispered. "Promise me you won't disappear one day. Tell me if you would like to leave and I won't stop you but if you do decide to stay, stay with me." Damon's voice was smooth as honey and all I knew was that I never wanted to break his heart.

I promise, Damon Salvatore" I replied. "Besides, you are the only one I would want to be with."

A huge grin broke on his face " You make me the happiest man in the world when you say that."

* * *

 **Here you go you guys! Chapter 11. Let me know what you think! -xoxox Oak &Lace**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

The rest of the night went by uneventfully, it was just a lot of mingling and walking with Damon by my side of course. I caught Stefan staring a few times, but I was sure to not think about it too much. I was here for Damon and that was the end of it. The more time I spent with him, the more I felt like I was irrevocably falling for him; I just couldn't help it. My mind keeps on telling me it's a bad idea, but every fibre of my body wants him.

We ended our night when all the guests flushed out of the house. I was exhausted and could barely keep my eyes open, let alone stand.

"You look completely burnt out, my love." Damon whispered in my ear as he tucked my hair behind my ear.

I felt all warm and fuzzy inside, "I'm alright, thank you." I replied sleepily. My mind was fuzzy with sleep, but Damon's body heat felt so good on my body.

"I don't think you are going to make it up the stairs." Damon chuckled and before I knew it my legs were swept from under me. My chest and face were now crushed against Damon's muscular chest – he smelt glorious.

"Put me down, Damon!" I protested even though deep, down I didn't want to be, "I am perfectly capable of walking."

"No, you aren't, beautiful" Damon whispered softly. "I quite like you this way, it gives me an excuse to hold you tight."

I couldn't help but smile. He knew exactly what to say to flatter me. I closed my eyes as I rested my head on Damon's shoulders. He effortlessly carried me up the stairs and through the weaving corridors to the room I was once in, I was slipping in and out of consciousness. I distantly heard a door creak open and his footsteps were now muffled by the carpet under us. Damon pulled the blanket from the bed and gently put me down onto the bed. Still pretending to be asleep, I could feel Damon just standing over me and staring at me. After what felt like forever, he brushed his hands along my hair and whispered in my ear:

"What have I done to deserve you?"

With that, he walked out of the room and I was immersed in complete darkness and silence. I fell asleep quickly with a smile on my face. He felt the same way I did.

I woke up to a tapping on the door. I bolted straight up to find Julia at the foot of my bed.

"Goodness me, Miss Grant" she exclaimed, "You frightened me!" I couldn't help but laugh at her expression.

"I'm so sorry, Julia!" I replied, "I'm a fairly light sleeper and heard you knock."

"Well, I wouldn't be able to sleep fully if I had that many pins in my hair either," Julia was referring to me wearing my fine clothes to bed. Probably not very common either, "Now, come sit child. We have to make you presentable for breakfast with the Salvatores."

It felt like heaven to finally remove the corset and let my hair free again. Julia was quick to style my hair so that it was still presentable but very relaxed.

"Mister Salvatore had the coachmen retrieve your things from your room at the lodging house this morning." Julia piped up as she pulled out a familiar brown box from the doorway. "I hope you don't mind that I picked out this ensemble for today?"

Julia pulled out a soft, white, flowy chiffon dress from the box. It was the one dress I was most excited for because it was also corset less.

"Yes! That would be lovely." I excitedly replied.

"I'm sure Master Damon would love to see you in it too." Julia cheekily replied.

It took no time at all to put the dress on. Julia was putting on the finishing touches by tying the thick baby blue ribbon behind my back. I took a quick glance at myself in the full-length mirror and realised this was the most 'myself' I looked. I was relaxed and comfortable.

"There, you look lovely Miss Grant." Julie broke my concentration. "Now, are you ready for me to escort you to the dining room?"

"Yes, Julie. Thank you, Julie, for everything."

I quietly followed Julie as she weaved through the house and down the staircase until we were in front huge wooden double doors.

"I have made you a placemat on the other end of the table, across from Master Damon. Are you ready?" Julie could probably sense my nervousness. I really appreciated her.

"Yes, I am ready." I replied and she slowly pushed the doors open.

The room was very vast with cathedral ceilings. In the middle of the room stood a great, long wooden table which was filled to the brim with all sorts of breakfast foods. As soon as the three men noticed I was in the room, they bolted up as a sign of respect. I was going to have to get used to this.

"Good morning, Miss Grant" Giuseppe broke the silence in the room, "I hope you have had enough rest last night?"

"Good morning , sir. I had a lovely rest, thank you." I replied to him as I walked over to my seat. As soon as I took my seat the three men sat back down and continued with their breakfast. Before I could even reach for the eggs, Julia was there to fill my plate with food. I really needed to get used to this.

Damon and I exchanged a few looks and cheeky grins as if we were both in on a dirty secret. Everyone ate breakfast in silence, I had also noticed that Stefan had looked up a few times to look at both Damon and I too. Giuseppe was the first to finish and walk out of the room followed by Stefan, leaving Damon and I in this huge room by ourselves.

"Do you have any plans for today, Miss Grant?" Damon caught me off guard.

"No, I don't think so, Mister Salvatore. If I remember correctly, didn't we have an agreement that you would call me Elena?" I teased him and his cheeks reddened.

"Very well. I was thinking since it is such a lovely day out, we could spend time by the lake?" Damon suggested.

"Perhaps. However, I think that would be too light of a punishment for you plopping me on a bed and leaving me last night." I chuckled, a little embarrassed.

"Well, you needed your rest and I am afraid that if I were to stay with you I wouldn't have been able to stop kissing you all night." Damon responded. I couldn't tell if he was serious or not but I really hoped he was.

"I can't argue with that." I laughed.

"You look beautiful this morning, Elena." Damon looked intently into my eyes. All I could do was nod and continue working on my plate. The man knew exactly what to say to make me melt.

Once we were done, Damon walked towards me and held out my arm for me to hold on to. He escorted me out the back door and towards the stables.

"I've had Harrison prepare two horses for us. It's a bit of a ride but the scenery is worth it, I promise" Damon said nonchalantly. I didn't think of it much until I processed his words

"Uh Damon, there is a little bit of a problem with that plan." I stopped to look at him, "I have no idea how to ride a horse!"

* * *

 **There you go guys! Chapter twelve! So, what do you see in Damon & Elena's future? Any guesses? WHat do you think so far! Hope to hear from you! xoxox Oak&Lace**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Damon burst out laughing in front of me. I couldn't really understand why.

"You aren't serious, are you?" He managed to say in between laughs. I'm assuming from looking at my serious face he gathered I wasn't. He stood straight and cleared his throat. "You are?"

I gave him a smile and tried to explain myself "Well, I took lessons when I was younger, but horses were never really my thing."

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you were from a different century, Elena Grant!" Damon chuckled. "Come, we really must get going if I am to get the perfect lighting. Oh, if only he knew.

After what felt like forever, Damon finally managed to get me on the beautiful black horse named – Lady. I held on to Damon's torso as tight as I could even though we had not even moved yet. If a fear of horses was a thing – I'd have it.

"You know, didn't have to make an excuse if you wanted to be close to me." Damon said, I could just imagine the cheeky grin he had on his face. I wasn't going to argue; my face could be leaning on much worse.

We galloped into the early sun for around twenty minutes before Damon began to slow down. I had a lot to think about while we rode in silence but my mind kept on drifting back to Damon. Everything about him made drew me in closer, his scent, the way his body felt against mine, his kiss and most of all his eyes. I couldn't escape them. What was I going to do when I got back tot the future? How could I pretend like nothing happened? It was something I really didn't want to think too much into. I am here and I am going to enjoy and care for him as much as I possibly could. I know he probably wouldn't remember me in the future but maybe if I poured as much love as I could into him now it might change his feelings in the future, just maybe.

"We're here." Damon said over his shoulder. He gracefully dismounted the giant horse and held his hand out so I could get down too, which was a lot harder to do in a dress. Damon tied Lady to a nearby log and took off the bags that were tied to the saddle. He slung the heavy messenger bag over his shoulder and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"This is my favourite spot." Damon piped up, "My mother used to bring me here when I was a little boy before she got sick. I've never really brought anyone here before."

I was too flustered to say anything, it was so refreshing to see Damon happy and wearing his heart on his sleeve. My heart sang. Damon pushed through the branches and debris, making sure I had a clear path to walk through. It just felt right to be with him. Soon we arrived in a clearing, a meadow of sorts.

"Okay, now close your eyes!" Damon exclaimed as he covered my eyes with his hands. His chest was pressed up to my back as he trailed kisses on my shoulders.

"You didn't manage to bring the violin player here too, did you?" I joked. I could just imagine his classic Damon eyeroll.

There must be something about not being able to see that heightened every other sense. I could feel the warm morning sun beaming down on us in the meadow, the sounds of birds chirping and leaves rustling, even the smell of the fresh morning dew. Everything about this place was magical even though I didn't really get a good look.

We walked around twenty feet trying not to stumble before Damon stopped and removed his hands from my face. I audibly gasped. It was the lake that visioned about the day I time travelled. It was unnerving, everything was the same down to every last detail. Bonnie was right, it was a memory and I was living through it now.

"It's breathtaking!" I managed to snap out of my thoughts.

"Yes, you are." Damon replied, still holding on to my hand. " I built this bench over here, when I was twelve years old. It still feels like yesterday." He pointed at a small wooden bench that would easily seat two people. The wood was won and sun damaged but it still looked sturdy.

" I used to come her and watch the waters whenever my father wasn't happy with me. It kept me out of trouble." Damon was reminiscing. " I haven't been back in years but since the moment I met you, I knew I wanted to bring you here."

"Why is that?" I closed the gap between us and ran my fingers through his jet black curly hair.

" I'd like to paint you, Elena Grant." He whispered. His lips trailing on my cheek, it sent shivers down my spine, "Only a place this beautiful would do you justice. But if I am going to get anywhere with this painting, we are going to have to get started, right. Now."

Damon swept me off my feet once and twirled me in the air like a rag doll. I couldn't help but let out a muffled screech. Being with Damon, here and now was so easy, it just felt so right. He carried me over to the wooden bench and sat me down on it.

"I'll be sitting right there" he pointed towards his bags that he placed midway on the grass " Just turn your body slightly behind and look towards me or the trees if you would like. You lok beautiful in this lighting."

" I think I'd prefer looking at you" I responded jokingly.

"Me too" Damon gave me his signature cheeky smile and walked towards his bag to set up his work area.

It has been just about two hours since Damon started painting. The sun was now beating down directly above us but the evergreen trees around us kept us ina comfortable cool shade. Damon had packed along a book for me to read while he painted but I had too much trouble concentrating. I couldn't help but stare at him working intently only twenty or so feet away from he. His eyes were so serious and sharp and his ands worked gracefully, planting brush strokes on the white canvas.

" So, do I get a peek?" I yelled at him, breaking the serene peace in the meadow.

"Absolutely not!" he replied, chuckling, ' It's bad luck to vew an artists work before it's finished."

"Are you any good?" I couldn't help but joke with him, he was the same Damon in that respect. Always had a smart comeback. I looked out into the waters and couldn't help but miss home. I wondered how the aging Salvatore boys were doing, if Bonnie had managed to slow down the aging or if there was anything I could do from my end to remedy the situation. I turned back to see if Damon had any progress.

"You know, the whole idea of someone painting you is to stay still, right?" Damon said from behind the white canvas. It all made sense now! "I'd be better painter if you did."

I couldn't help but laugh at his silly antics. Truth is, I couldn't imagine my life without Damon, not now anyways.

"Damon?" I asked. I wasn't too sure what I wanted to ask him yet. I hadn't formed a complete thought in my mind.

"Yes, my love?" He answered, tenderly. I couldn't help it, this man had me wrapped around his finger.

"Do you ever feel like a pawn in everyone else's game?" I'm not too sure what I was thinking but the words that flowed from my mouth came straight from my heart- no filter.

"Often." Damon solemnly replied. " My father wants me to join the Confederate army. To defend the south. He thinks that it will bring honour to the family name after all the disappointment I have apparently caused. It's a pretty lonely existence isn't it?"

Rage bubbled in my chest. What father would say that to their son! "No!" I couldn't contain my rage, "You cant go off fighting someone else's war! You have done nothing wrong, you can't just leave. You can't just leave – me." Tears welled in my eyes and my heart rate skyrocketed. I wasn't going to lose him, not this way.

Damon bolted up from the log he was sitting on and marched towards me. I was having a full blown panic attack imagining Damon going off to war. What in the hell was happening to me?

"Hey, hey, shhhhh" Damon hugged me tightly against his chest as he was rubbing my back, trying to calm me down. "I'm not going anywhere, my love. I'm not going to leave you."

Damon took my face into his hands and wiped away the tears streaming down my face. Who knew I would get so emotional over Damon Salvatore but here I was, crying like a baby. Damon began kissing my all over my face.

"Miss Elena Grant, you have completely and irrevocably changed my life." Damon stared into my eyes, hands still caressing my face "Before I met you, I would have went to war and given up in a heartbeat. Anything was better than the life I had now. But then I quite literally bumped into you and that changed. Elena Grant, you have shown me that even someone as broken as me deserves love and affection and quite honestly you are the only good thing in my life right now and I would be crazy to let you go. Elena, I-I-I love you. My heart sings when I'm with you. I love you."

* * *

 **Oh my gosh guys! THis was possibly the most fun chapter I have written. I love it! Tell me what you think! THank you so much for all the support and love. It is so appreciated. xoxoox Oak &Lace**


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

I was stunned with shock. I always knew in the back of my mind that Damon had feelings for me, but I never thought he would actually tell me right to my face. The trouble was that I agreed with everything Damon just said. Whatever he was feeling right now, I was too; I couldn't deny it. Everything in my body even my reasonable mind, wanted him. I couldn't get enough. The only internal struggle I had was whether I needed to tell him who I really was.

"Forgive me if I am being too forward," Damon broke my concentration as he slowly backed away from me. I could tell, he didn't exactly do this often.

I quickly lunged forward and held his face in my hands this time, staring into his deep sapphire eyes, "Damo Salvatore, you have absolutely no idea how happy you have made me these past few days. Everything you said earlier, I feel the same way. I love you too, Damon Salvatore. With all my heart."

Damon's eyes lit up and a smile creeped up in his face. His lips crushed mine as we passionately kissed The whole world was spinning around me and I was in a state of euphoria, it didn't matter though, Damon was in my arms. I reached my hands up to tangle them in his soft curly hair and pulled him closer, I breathed in his sweet, musky smell. Damon traced his tongue along my lips, shivers shot down my spine. All I could do is kiss him harder, and project all my love onto him. I felt warm, comfortable but most of all – loved. Damon broke away from my lips to trail soft, gentle kisses down my neck and shoulders. I tried to still my ragged breathing unsuccessfully. I couldn't stop my hands from tugging at his khaki coat, which he willingly relinquished. I undid the buttons on his white cotton shirt to expose his pale, broad chest and tried to shower every inch of him in kisses. Damon groaned above me while he ran his hands through my long hair. He pulled my face up for softer more gentle kisses.

"Christ, Elena. If we don't stop I don't think I'll be able to stop myself. I want every part of you" He whispered into my ear.

"What if I don't want you to stop?" I answered while pushing our bodies closer together. Beads of sweat were rolling down my back. I wanted him, I needed him.

Damon took my face into his hands and looked deeply into my eyes, "We have all the time in the world, my love. As much as I would love to jump in, I can't risk losing you. If we are going to do this, we will do it the right way. "

Great…. As much as I wanted to protest his plan, I wanted to savor sweet, innocent Damon too. I wanted to show him what true love was. "I guess." I disappointedly replied. My brains were going to have to trump my hormones this time.

"Don't pout, love. It's very unbecoming." Damon joked. His laugh was contagious, and the lucky bugger managed to duck away before I could shove him.

Since Damon took the moral high road, didn't mean I had to, I hatched a plan manically. "Damon, have you finished your painting?" I asked innocently?

"Not at all." A grin still clung on his face. "I just have a little bit of the background to do and it should be complete. Shouldn't take me more than half an hour."

"Alright then. So, you don't need me to sit still anymore, right?" I couldn't help the devilish smile that grew on my face. My cheeks were hot from embarrassment, but I was going to end up with the upper hand here. I was determined.

"You're correct." He suspiciously answers. "Why?"

"I broke free from his arms and walked closer to the water's edge. "Well since we were just all hot and bothered milliseconds ago, I figured I would take a dip to cool down a bit." Before he could protest, I undid the pins that were in my hair and shook out any tangles. I looked back to see Damon's eyes transfixed on me. I pretended not to notice and continued to slowly undo the bow behind my back and reach for the zipper. I pulled the metal tag down and began slipping the white chiffon dress off my shoulders.

"Elena Grant, you are going to be the death of me!" Damon marched so he was directly in front of me and gave me a long passionate kiss.

Before I could change my mind, I ripped the dress off my body and ran into the chilly water. Holy crap! The water is so cold that I lose my breath. This was a terrible idea! I look out to shore to spot Damon and next thing I know a giant splash wets my hair and face. I was completely drenched now! A voice boomed behind me.

"You didn't think I was going to let you swim alone, did you?" Damon's face was filled with pure joy as he wrapped his arms around my bare body. He was so warm!

Damon rested his face on my shoulders " I love you, Elena Grant." He whispered.

"I love you too, Damon Salvatore."

* * *

 **Kept this chapter short and sweet. Tell me wht ya think! More to come, I promise! xoxox Oak &Lace**


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

We swam in the cool water of the lake for what felt like hours. Damon was the first one to leave the water, he swiftly put his clothes on and sat down behind the oversized canvas.

"You can come up now!" He yelled. His head was still hidden behind the white block, to protect my decency I'm assuming. Something deep in me wished he wouldn't though.

I slowly walked out of the water and reached for my white chiffon dress. The chill from the wind sent shivers down my spine. I slipped on the dress and walked towards Damon who was now busy brushing paint on the canvas. His eyes were intently staring straight ahead, he didn't notice that I was now standing in front of him.

"Am I allowed to come closer?" I laughed

"Yes, it's done!" a broad smile broke on his beautiful place. "It's one of my best work I have to say"

I slowly walk forward and turn to face the canvas. Oh my gosh! I'm breathless, the painting is magnificent. Damon perfectly captured the scene, every leaf and flower was in the perfect spot and the colour of the water was perfect. Right in the middle of the landscape was a beautiful brunette woman sitting on the bench. Was this how he saw me?

"It's amazing, Damon!" I final managed to say.

"Thank you." Damon replied "I've tried to capture this scene multiple times, but I've never really been able to get it right. I suppose having someone as beautiful as you in the picture makes for good motivation."

Classic Damon flattery. I felt my face begin to flush yet again. He knew exactly what to say to get a reaction out of me. Damon stood up from his stool and took my face into his hands to plant a soft kiss. I stare into his beautiful sapphire eyes.

"I had Julia make us some sandwiches this morning. I hope you like tomatoes?" Damon walked towards his khaki messenger bag and pulled out two sandwich sized packages wrapped with brown wax paper. He hands one to me and we make our way towards the bench. I unwrap the package on my lap and pull out the sandwich within. I took a bite, it's delicious! He tomato is sweet and juicy, but the thin layer of butter made sure the bread wasn't soggy. I turn to look up at Damon who is sitting silently beside me. He is taking the last few bites of his sandwich and is staring out into the horizon in front of us. I nudge a little closer to him and nuzzle my head on his warm, solid chest.

"I could stay like this forever." Damon whispered. I nod in agreement, too relaxed to say anything. He wrapped both his arms around me, pulling m e closer and keeping me warm from the wind. "As much as I would like to stay, shall we make our way back to the manor before it gets dark, my love?"

"I suppose so," I grudgingly say, wishing we could stay a little longer but the wind is starting to get cold. Damon and I begin our way back to the edge of the forest and Lady.

 _1 hour later…._

We arrive back at the Salvatore Manor after what felt like forever. My butt was numb from the horseback riding, but I wasn't going to complain, I had a wonderful time with Damon.

"Don't worry about the things, John." I watched Damon talk to the elderly man who was sweeping the stable floors. Even the way he stood boasted arrogance- the good kind of course. I could watch him forever. "I'll come around and grab them later."

Damon walked towards me with a huge grin on his face. I reached out to hold his hand and we walked towards the manor.

"If you're not too tired, I could take you on a tour of the property?" Damon looked at me with his puppy dog eyes. How could I deny him?

"Alright, as long as I can be with you" I could see a cheeky grin form on Damon's face. I loved making him feel good.

We walked along the cobblestone path that encircled the property. Every so often, Damon would pipe up and tell me a little bit about a certain statue or flower but other than that we just walked in silence, enjoying each others company.

"Damon, what are your plans for the future?" I blurted out. I have always wondered what his aspirations and dreams would be pre-vampire.

"I've never really thought too far in advance," he admitted "My first step is to get as far away as I possibly can from here."

"Won't you miss your brother?"

"I will, but Stefan is an adult now." Damon said, I could see the wheels turning in his mind "He doesn't need me anymore."

"Best case scenario, where do you see yourself in ten years?"

"Well, if you insist." Damon let out a muffled chuckle, "If I had everything my way, I think I would enjoy being a lawyer; the law has always interested me. Hopefully, I would live in the city away from Mystic Falls, own my own home. Have it filled with many children and a beautiful wife to love and cherish and grow old with." I realised that Damon was looking down at me when he said all these thing, "How about you Elena? Where do you see yourself in ten years?"

I really had to think about my answer. If you had asked me a two weeks ago I would have it all planned out with Stefan in my future, but everything was different now.

"I'd like to go into medicine – like my father. Maybe settle down in a nice house with a view, maybe a few children. Loving husband of course." I couldn't help but blush when I thought about the possibility of having a future with Damon. I quickly swatted that image out of my mind though.

" You are quite the woman, Miss Grant." Damon chuckled, "Most women would prefer to stay home and knit socks and chit chat with their friends, if you know what I mean"

I playfully punch his arm " I'm not like most women."

"I'm aware of that, Miss Grant."

We stared into each others eyes once more, we were having a moment when a sudden whizzing sound broke my eye contact. A searing pain caught my attention on my arm. Red blood pooled from the newly created cut. I glanced around to see if I could see the origin of the arrow that was now stuck in the tree behind Damon and saw a man standing by the treeline on the other side of the property. The hunter.

* * *

 **Here you go guys! Chapter fifteen! So sorry I didn't write all weekend, I had a family function to attend. Let me know what you think. xoxox Oak &Lace**


End file.
